A Raven's Squall
by Breker of Twilight
Summary: Time, it a fickle thing, yet it stands as testament to all. Except to those who wish to change all for the worse. A land once wrought with troubles with technology will face them once more. Come and see what troubles will arrive and what shall stop them, in this tale of epics (Rated T for swearing and possible things not so suited for a young audience)
1. Start off of a storm

_Worlds... Digital and real... They have met many times... Many wanted to use either of the two for evil_

Rain, it poured hard. A teen wearing brown was inside a house looking out at the rain through the glass sliding door. He takes out his phone and looks at it

**Messages received: 0**

He looks at it saddened "No messages, as always" he has a grumpy look on his face. He goes to a sofa and sits on, flopping over to lay on it. A few feet from him a woman was behind a counter cutting vegetables, slicing and dicing each piece she could, she looks at the teen "Kekaki?" The teen, Kekaki, turns over and lifts himself up to see the woman "Yeah mom?" "Do think you could go to the store and get some asparagus? I forgot to buy them at the market" Kekaki stares at his mother for a moment, then looks back at the rain, then mother, then the rain, and then his mother "Are you serious? In this weather?" He asks with a bewildered tone

_Many warriors... They fought for good... Yet there are many who fought for evil... An endless cycle_

Kekaki was outside riding a yellow bike and wearing a blue raincoat, grumbling as he pushed through the rain "Dumb mom...dumb store...dumb asparagus..." He continues grumbling until he enters a park, riding still "A shortcut to the store, not much of one. But hey, it's still one" he says aloud to no one, he passes by a few people running from the rain and waves at them. He continues riding until he reaches the playground, the sand of it soaked badly by the rain "Huh, the sand looks almost black. Kinda like coal or something" he remarks. Putting his foot out to step off the bike he walks a bit with his bike, he passes some bushes which starts to rustle. "Huh?" He looks at the bush which stopped, he looks back forward again "Weird, wonder what animal is out in this weather" he shakes his head "Whatever" he gets on his bike and rides off once more

_A cycle to which..._

Moments later a fast blur hits his bike and throws him off "WOAH!" he hits the ground hard, his around take my bike, I'll be pissed! Then my mom'll be pissed at me for losing it" he looks back at where the thing went "Time to see the hell it was!" He runs in, pushing past the plants and such until...

_Will begin again..._

He reaches a small clearing, still being drenched from the torrential rain, the middle of the clearing keeps Kekaki's attention "What. The. Hell" In the middle, what seemed to physically impossible, was a tear, a portal that seems to be drawing light to it. He just stands there in shock, thoughts by the thousands race in his head, his mouth agape. "This,this, just. JUST HOW!?" He yells, he puts hand to his face and sighs "Just, what?" He shakes his head "And I thought my day couldn't get worse, what can make it worse?" He walks a bit closer to the portal "This is just wierd" he mumbles. From the portal a small dot of orange appear "What the?"" He steps a bit closer until

_**"**_**_**YoU"**_**

"Wha?" He looks scaridly at the portal, suddenly chains come out of it "The hell!?" He yells out, the chains wrap around him

_**"**_**_**YoU'vE SeEn sOmEtHiNg yUo shOuLd'Nt HaVe!"**_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screams out as the chains pull him quickly into the portal, from outside the tear closes up as soon as he's in, his scream cut off...


	2. Death arrives once more

A void of blackness is all Kekaki could see, thoughts race through his mind. He can feel himself go down as if falling, to where, he doesn't have a clue. As he tries to gather his thoughts of the situation he looks down and sees a small glimmer of light, it slowly grows brighter as he continues to fall. He tries to move but the chains that dragged him in were still holding onto him, pressing all against his body 'Just why and how did this all happen!? Why was I literally dragged into this?' A face of worry and fright was on his face, even if you couldn't see it the void. More time passes, and eventually light starts to shine below him, as he continues falling the light shows to be coming from a hole within the space of darkness, and he was falling right into."WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Ω Rising Infinite Eradication**

A feline woman sat atop a ruined pillar of marble "Kooooooonnnnnnnoooooorrrrreeeeeee!" She whines out, a black haired man wearing a blue jacket comes out from a mine track near the pillar "What is it Ivy?" He asks annoyed, Ivy looked down at the man, known as Konore "When did Si Re Say she'd come? I'm bored 'ere waiting on her!" She complains, Konore sighs "Well if you're so bored then help me out on this dungeon, it hard enough soloing a dungeon as a grappler, but a high end one? Hell no, I need speedy backup" Ivy jumps off the pillar she was on and lands on her feet "Alright, alright I'll help ya" Off in the distance a bright light, like star, was falling "Huh?" Konore noticed it "What's wrong?" Asked Ivy, Konore points behind her "Look" she turns and sees the faint light "The hell's that?" "I don't know" a pop-up appears in front of Konore and he looks through "There's no information about this, it's not an event" the pop-up closes and Konore looks on at the light again "Whatever it is, let's go!" He runs off to the direction of the falling light "Wait up!" Ivy says as she runs behind him

Rapid speeds were whipping Kekaki in the face as he was falling towards a set of ruins "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He crashes into the sand and tumbles into a pillar, hitting him in the chest. He recoils in pain and lays there shivering from the pain. He puts a hand on the base of the pillar and starts to get up, he raises his head to look at the sky. "The hell?" The sky was red as if it bled, dark clouds were about and sand blanketed the canvas of space he was in, he gazes at the sky in astonishment and worry. He clutches his chest in pain, the pain from crashing into the pillar still hurting "Damn! Where am I?" He asks aloud to no one, he looks at the surrounding area, sand as the eye can see, along with pillars of marble that have been broken by the pelting wind and sand. Dread is spelt across his face, worry as well.

Konore and Ivy reach atop a dune and survey the area, an attempt to find where the light fell. Konore opens his menu to the see map "There's no other players here, or NPCs..." "Aren't there supposed to be? Even with how big The World is with it's servers we're bound to have seen someone else" Konore nods at this "Yeah, but as I can see, no one else is on, only the monsters are here" he looks off to see swarm of monsters heading to something. Konore sighs "I knew it was a bad idea to log in today" Ivy takes a hold of Konore's, he looks at her as he closes the menu, a cat smile in her face "But you don't regret loging on do you?" Konore cracks a smile "No I don't" he starts to run down the dune, Ivy follows suit

Limping was all Kekaki could do as he traversed the landscape of sand he found himself in, he breathed sharply at times. 'I need to find help, but first I need to know where the hell I am' he though as he cringes from the pain he feels.

Far off from Kekaki a cloud of dust is front of him, a lone figure walking toward him, a distance off from it monsters are making their way along with the figure. The figure, is an oddity, as it was barely able to be defined. Bits of code kept floating off it, some trailed behind and others kept buzzing in and out sporadically.

Minutes pass and Kekaki peers forward at the cloud front of him, he takes uneven breaths as he sees what it is "What the hell?" He mutters with a hint of worry.

The glitched figure raises a hand and a guantlent of sort forms around the hand, a cracked and distorted laugh rings out across the desert. A maniacal grin plastered on it's face

Fright starts to grip Kekaki as he turns around to go back the path he went 'Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope-ow-nopenopenopenopenope' he tries to limp the fastest he can manage, though it ends as futile.

He looks back to see the figure, who is now right behind him. It responds by decking him in the face. This sends him flying and tumbling back into the sand

Kekaki tries to stand back up, but struggles as daze sets in.

_Where..._

"Wh-" Kekaki could barely make a coherent word before being kneed in the gut by the glitched entity, a distorted laughter still being heard from it.

_What..._

'I'm going to die here, with a weird voice in my head' He thought as he tumbled back and layed face first on the ground.

_Death... I remember now_

On the gauntlet like object the glitched figure held, little sparks of black start to form around it. The figure looks onto it, but quickly turns it's gaze to Kekaki

_Can you by chance... Hear me?..._

Coughing up blood, he raises himself back up 'I, I think I can he-' his thought is cut off by a kick to the left side of his face. The sparks on the gauntlet start to strengthen and jump more sporadically, the figure looks back on it with lightly concerned face.

_I see... Endure more of this..._

Kekaki's eyes widen a bit as he heard this, even though his eyes were wide enough from the beat downs 'Are, are you an evil thing? Are you the one beating me up?'

_No, the one you are facing isn't me, for I am merely seeing this as a spectator_

'Then how-" his train of thought crashes as he is palmed in the face and hits the ground hard. The figure drags him forward while still holding onto his face and throws him up into the air, it then spin kicks Kekaki off to it's left before he could land. The sparks on the gauntlet have become electricity flying off, the figure looks at it more concerned than before

_You need to survive two more barrages!_

Kekaki doesn't respond to this, only a small grunt signifies he heard. The figure comes by steps on his back, causing him to gasp out in pain

_Damnit, hang in there! One more time!_

The figure picks up Kekaki and holds him up, it then just continually punches at him. The lightning on the gauntlet gains red after each and every punch, the figure throws Kekaki away from itself

_Haaaa, it's been so long..._

Kekaki starts pushing him himself up, the figure runs at him. The electricity causing sparks all around them as it runs

_This feeling, the feeling..._

Kekaki manages to stand back up, his blood has soaked the sands an ever deeper crimson they were. The roar of the electricity and the distorted yell charging at him make his ears ring. The figure throws a punch at him with the gauntlet

_OF DEATH!_

A phantom image of a large red staff manifests and tears the arm of the figure where the gauntlet was, the arm falls to the sand where it disintegrates into data, simply leaving the gauntlet. 'You thought I was done for didn't you?"

_Not quite, I've had my fare share of people almost dying on me and saving them at the last moment_

The figure howls loudly in it's distortion, a glare of murder in it it's eyes

Farr off, slaying the last grabs monster there was Ivy and Konore hear the blood curling howl "Did you..." "I heard it..." Konore gulps at this and looks at the scene before then. The distance great, but the image visible they see two figures staring down each other dead eyed.

"Let's go Ivy!" Konore runs off, leaving Ivy shocked, but she recovers "Wait up!"

Kekaki steps over to the gauntlet slowly and picks it up. The black and red electricity jumps up and passes through him, along with that the gauntlet soon changes it shape to something smaller

_I see you have the power, I swore you didn't for moment_

'Gee, thanks for the confidence boost' he thinks bitterly, he looks at the newly reformed object in his hand. It had sporadic dark markings over it and surrounding a clear circle in the center, on the left of it had a disc like gear. He moved it slightly and it made clicking noises as it moved. The top of the object had two buttons on it. 'The hell is this thing?"

_Place it around your waist and you'll find out_

He shrugs "Alright" he promptly does so. A belt shoots out from the object and fastens around his waist 'That kinda hurt. Okay voice, what now?'

_Now hold out your hand_

He puts his right hand in front of himself, the black and red electricity comes out and form a disc. He inspects it, it has a red coloration and black marking over it, some if the markings had light hints of gold. "What now?'

_Hit the right button, insert the disc, and then spin the gear_

Kekaki presses the right button on the belt, a disc insertion section slides out from the right side 'Never thought I'd ever see that little thing' placing the disc he slams it shut 'Hey, I never got your name. Mine's Kekaki Hirigaya' his eyes flash red for a moment, he closes his eyes and smiles

_Steel yourself, you are still injured_

"Alright then!" A large apirition starts to form behind him, it's skeletal in appearance, a scythe in one hand. It's large large horns and three glowing eyes bring fright into the glitched figure "Let's do this, Skeith"


	3. Mourn your last moments

"Let's do this, Skeith" Markings appear all over Kekaki, the glitched figure roars as it charges at him

_Let us raise hell!_

Kekaki opens his eyes, an intense glare shot at the glitched figure along with a grin "Henshin!" he hits the gear on the left side, making it spin rapidly. The large apparition behind Kekaki bellows out in exclamation. As this happens the glitched figure launches an attack on Kekaki only for it to be sent back by rings surrounding him, the rings spin around him fast

The apparition fades away as the red rings go faster and soon converge onto Kekaki. A sphere of red engulfs his body. It soon expands but dissipates as fast it expanded.

There, where Kekaki once was, stood a figure wearing a combination of spiked armor and a coat, red, black, silver and gold painted him. His head was covered by a helmet, three holes to indicate eyes and large horns adorned it

He looks at the glitched figure, he holds out a spiked hand to point at it "You" his voice was of Kekaki, and of another "have caused me quite the amount of hell" a disturbing chuckle emanates "Let me repay you, even moreso than you've given me!"

He thrusts the hand he was pointing with to his right, a scythe forms to which he grabs. The shaft, black soley tipped with gold at the bottom, it's blade fragmented evenly being held together by a circle with markings in it connected to the shaft

Kekaki charges forward at the glitched entity, who in turn screeches vehemently and charges. It seemingly teleports in front of him, but that is responded by a quick slash to where it seems to be the stomach

It connects, another screech of pain, responded by the bottom hitting it in the gut, silencing it "Stop being a banshee will y-" he's interrupted by two quick kicks to the face. The figure having lifted itself up by using the scythe. Pushed back, he makes a swing upward, nicking the figure face.

Chains appear in the figured hands as it uses them to whip Kekaki across the face. It continues to whip at him until he grabs a hold on one of the chairs pulls the figure in, in he punches it the gut and knees it's chin.

"That's what you get, you" he delivers a series of punches and then roundhouse kicks the figure to his right "BASTARD!" Tumbling back to the sand the figure simply laughs, highly distorted, as it stands back up. A murderous glare in it's eyes deepen, it outstretches it's hand a new gauntlet appears, which then ignite aflame.

"Well ain't that something" under the helmet a smirk grows on his face, he then gestures to come at him "Show me the hell you got!" The figure obliges, appearing right in front of him it punches him in the gut, send him flying up

In turn he throws his scythe at the figure, missing the main body he hits the left leg, a large gash is left. Blood falls from it's wound 'if it can bleed' Kekaki thinks 'It can be killed' another voice finishes.

Falling back down Kekaki uses his momentum to deck the figure in the face, landing he immediately uppercuts it while it was staggered from the earlier hit

Stepping back from the hit, the figure throws a flurry of punches at him, only for most to be dodged or blocked. It launches another strike, only this time set ablaze

Kekaki block it, only to since from the heat 'DAMN that's hot!' he grabs ahold of the figure's arm and strikes it's elbow outwards, a sickening "CRACK!" is heard throughout. The figure recoils in pain as it's remaining arm is broken

"Two down, all is for naught!" He exclaims 'Kekaki!' a voice rings out in his head "Yeah Skeith?" 'I think it's time to finish this' a look of confusion appears on his face "Uh, how so?" 'look at your right arm' Kekaki looks at right arm and sees a circle of light surrounding his wrist, colors of all kinds fading in and out

"The hell? Another trick of yours?" Skeith chuckles 'Ah quite so, it's a little attack of sorts I liked to used aplenty.' he just keeps staring at the ring "How do I use it?" Kekaki asks 'Point your arm at our friend here, I'll work out the rest' "Right!" With this Kekaki stretches his hand out at the figure, who sees ring and starts to go raving

'40%' Running '50%' screaming '60%' tearing '70%' jumping '80%' aiming '90%' locked on '100%! FIRE NOW!

With the figure now in the air, the ring expands outward, an array of colors grand minute form a cannon aimed to it. "DATA... DRRRRAAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!" Both voices of the party resound fort as a burst of light shoots from the cannon hitting the figure dead on

"NO, NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" A voice is heard, though not from anywhere they can see "Wait a m-!" 'It's too damn late already! No turning back!' The light fades away, the cannon retracts and disappears as the figure falls to the ground

Kekaki rushes over to where it fell, he sees strings of codes leaving her body, which is nearly home with only the head left. It gives out one more thing "damn you..." It completely dissipates

Kekaki looks at this in shock 'It's fine, we are justified in this, no harm no foul' Skeith says to reassure Kekaki "A-alright Ske-gah!" He doubles over in pain 'Crap! It's [The World]! It thinks we're a virus and is trying to delete you! I'm getting you out!' Blue ring manifest under Kekaki as the armor he was once wearing fades away

Two players see Kekaki as he leaves, rushing and arriving to see he's gone. "Damnit!" Konore says "We just missed them!"

Ivy soothes him "Hey hey, Konore, chill ya tits unless ya want me to rip em off" Konore just stares at Ivy "Ivy, what the hell" she just grins at that

**Kyoto, Japan**

Kekaki awakes right where he was before he dragged in, dazed he gets up from the ground and tries to walk past the overgrown shrubbery and crashes into his bike. At that he passes out

High above a building two people stand atop, looking at sky's parting clouds, rain was over and dusk was falling. One of the two, a woman wearing magenta takes out and old watch, only to see it no longer work. Sighing she looks at the other, a man wearing black adorned with gold with a monocle "She has failed her mission" the woman says, her voice filled with an accent of high Britains

The man adjust his monocle, speaks "Quite, though she did succeed in one of the goals" his voice stone cold. The woman claps and puts her hands together at this "That's right! Our little seed! She was able to plant it! Oh how foolish of me to forget!" She drops overdramatically "Oh woe is me" she grins, her emerald eyes filled with joy.

The man rolls his eyes at this "The person who stopped her, it doesn't seem they were ordinary" the woman steps closer to the edge of the roof "Quite so, if I had to guess she had been beaten by a Rider!" The man cocks an eyebrow "A Kamen Rider?" The woman laughs "Oh quite! Very much so!"

A flock of ravens fly by, their caw many "And not just any Kamen Rider!" She twirls around "He's a new Rider! And his name you wonder?"

She turns to the expanse of the city, a mad grin on her face "I welcome you! Kamen Rider! Raven!" She says laughing wildly


	4. Lost time, wrong time

**?**

Warm light entered a church, a cathedral if one wants. Rows of benches lay before an alter, behind which was an empty space

Kekaki was laying on one of these benches, asleep in discomfort. He soon awakes and winces from the bright light. His eyes adjust and he sits up, looking around "Where? Where am I?"

"It is where a journey of mine began" a voice speaks

Kekaki jumps off the bench and looks around him to see where the voice came from "Who's there?!" He asks worried

"Don't you recognize my voice?" It asks him

"Um, no? Am I supposed to?" Kekaki responds with

The voice sighs in resignation "Well it was to be expected, we did meet in a life or death situation, you probably didn't pay much attention to how I sounded"

As if a lightbulb went on, a face of realization comes forth "Oh! You're Skeith right? Sorry about that!" He nervously laughs "Yeah, I uh, didn't pay much attention to how you sounded soooo yeah" he scratches the back of his head

A light chuckle is heard "Ah it's fine, naivete is a step to become great"

"Hey!" Kekaki shouts at Skeith "I'm not naive! You, you, you...?" He falls silent, he looks up at the ceiling "Uh, Skeith? What the hell are you? And where are we specifically?"

A minute of silence, to which is soon broken "We're in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, well, a replica I made at the very least"

"Hulle Granz..." Kekaki repeats to himself, he looks around once more and takes note of something "This place looks pretty old compared to the current Hulle Granz Cathedral, which rendition of [The World] did you take it from?"

"What?" Skeith says with confusion "Well, I took it from R:2, the last version of [The World]" This causes Kekaki to laugh hard, and clutches his stomach in laughter "What did I say?"

"The last" a gasp of breath "Wasn't R:2" another gasp "It was R:5!" Kekaki wipes a tear away as he regains his composure "R:2 was 42 years ago!"

Silence falls the cathedral "Uh, Skeith? Wh-" Kekaki was cut off as a sharp hand held him by the shirt and lifted up "Whoa!"

The appearance of a large skeletal figure fades in, it's body connected to the hand that held Kekaki. It's horned head, with the three holes it had in place of eyes, was looking down him, the spikes and sharp edges found around it's body placed fright within

"What the!? What is that!?" He asks in fear and slight hysteria, the skeletal figure responds "I'll ask this once, and only once. HOW LONG AGO WAS R:2!?"

The booming voice that came out caused Kekaki to clutch his ears "It was 42 years ago!" He

says in pain, at that it let him go, dropping him to ground

"42 years..." The skeletal figure's posture slumps down as he repeats the number, faint sound of awe and shock in it's voice

Standing back up, Kekaki looks up at the skeletal figure and soon registers the voice "Skeith, is that you?" He asks with a small tone "You're huge..." He soon thinks of something 'I am in awe at the size of this lad' the thought soon reverberates through the room, with surprise he looks around

At this Skeith sighs "This room, this replication, is in your mind Kekaki." Kekaki looks up at Skeith "Though it isn't made up, it's real, just think of it sort of like a private guild room, only you and select others can enter it"

Kekaki nods slowly at this "I... See" he examines Skeith with a curious eye "What are you? You answered where we are, but not what you are"

With a grand breath he speaks "I am known as one of the Phases of The Cursed Wave, specifically the first, [The Terror of Death]. I and the other seven passes caused pandemonium during R:1"

Kekaki takes a moment to ponder " I think, I think I've heard about you guys. You guys are shrouded in myth kinda, it's been 50 or so years from what I've heard. 2010 was when you guys rained havoc in R:1 right?"

"Correct, we mostly tried to destroy R:1, albeit unintentionally, our true goal was to capture Aura" Skeith turns his head to look at the empty space behind the altar "I and the others were fragments born of an A.I, it's name has escaped me so I can't deny or confirm which A.I it is, it hated Aura with a grand passion. And with that it split itself to create us eight"

"So, are you an A.I or an A.I fragment?" Kekaki asks, and soon chuckles "Heh, look at me, guy finds out the truth behind Pluto's kiss again and I'm asking if the teller is an A.I"

Skeith chuckles at that "Quite the astute observation" he shakes his head a bit "When I was first created I did any and all commands given to me blindly, for good or ill. After R:2 and subsequent retrieval of my data, I was no longer binded to the mad A.I's will, and thus I grew a bit of a conscious. And now I am my own person! Free to think of how I want!"

Kekaki smiles at this "That's good, you're your own person. Hell if you didn't tell me you were an A.I I'd accept you as a spirit that I now house"

"Well, that's something to take note of" another chuckle "Oh you're far more talkative and kinder than my last host"

Kekaki tilts his head "Really? Who was the guy?" He asks "Was the guy an ass? Emo and refused help?"

Skeith does a small gesture with his hand "Eh, so-so. He was jerk, and a bit of an emo but he grew out it once he found others who housed the other phases and other normal players. He accepted help for a while until an incident in which he refused help for quite a while"

Kekaki nods "Got it, what happened to your previous user guy? He pressures on

Skeith looks down and sighs "He, he was killed. His account in [The World] was terminated and someone killed him shortly after he got out. I believe it's the some people who held me captive for the while" he looks to Kekaki "They stripped me of all my power and tortured me, though when they weren't I heard pieces of information about many locations I've never heard of. An example is Alrest, another Soul Society, Konohagakure, Alfiem, and Inaba."

"Those places do sound weird, wonder what those are" Kekaki notes, he shakes his head "Skeith, do you remember your user's name? Maybe I've heard of him"

"Ah, you're right, but" he pauses "It's been 42 years, do you think you can recognize his name?"

"Hey, it all depends on how big he was back in the day, and with you I doubt he was a simple player" Kekaki responds

A chuckle "Ah you're right, well when he still alive and I was with him, he was Haseo"

Kekaki's eyes light up at the name, Skeith notes this. "Haseo, the legendary PKK?! THE Angel of Death!? HE was your previous user!?" He takes a step back in surprise

"Quite he was, the Angel of Death was accompanied by the Terror of Death" a hint of pride was Skeith's voice

"It's weird" Kekaki starts "I never heard of account being terminated at all, nor hearing that he died in real life. When did this happen?"

"This happened the same day R:2 shut down, December 31st, 2018"

Kekaki ponders for a moment "Yeeeeaaaahhh, no. From stuff I've read online pertaining to what was publicly known about R:2, no one died on the day of the shutdown. If it's been covered up it'd be uncovered by now, especially if it's such a high profile player such as Haseo"

"What? Are saying that Haseo is still alive?! But I saw him die with my own eyes!" Kekaki stays

quiet at that, confused at the phrase "You know what I meant! I saw him be killed, I don't know why these people killed him, but I know he's dead!"

"Look, Skeith, we just went through some weird ass shit and we're still getting to know each other here. After I get out of here, we'll look up info surrounding this, circumstance, alright?" Kekaki suggests to Skeith

With a sigh Skeith answers "Very well, we'll look into the accident, together" he puts a hand in front Kekaki

Seeing this Kekaki moves closer and puts his hand on Skeith, who soon closes it enough "Together" Kekaki says as both if them shake hands.

Skeith opens his hand and points at the doors of the room "You can exit through there, you'll regain concousious. You're in Amagai Hospital as you've been comatose for three days"

His jaw drops "WHAT!? I've been knocked out for 3 days!? The hell!?"

"Well you did get your ass kicked by that thing, broken bones, punctured vessels, heavy bleeding. You're lucky I was able to patch you up, would've died otherwise" Skeith points out

Deathly silence falls on Kekaki, he puts a hand over his heart "My god... I almost died there didn't I?" he asks

Skeith grimly nods "Quite, but that is past, you didn't die and that's what matters no? Go on and live"

He cracks a smile "Says the guy who lives off death" he turns and walks to the doors of the cathedral "I'll catch you later Skeith, see ya!" He presses open the doors, they open and a bright light engulfs him


	5. Wounded wings mended through dark winds

**Amagai Hospital, Kyoto, Japan**

Kekaki lay asleep on a hospital bed, machines were monitoring his current status.

A nurse passes by the bed to pick up something that she noticed on the desk next to Kekaki, a red disk. She soon is standing near of the teen, reaching to have the disk, to which her hand is grabbed by another

She looks to her right to see it was Kekaki who grabbed her hand, his eyes appear to flash red for a second before he speaks "Please, don't touch that, it's quite fragile" he lets go of her hand

Visibly scared by this the nurse runs away screaming for a doctor, Kekaki is left speechless "Well that didn't go as expected" he hears a voice in his head

He looks around the room from where he was, he lifts up the the sheets of the bed "Skeith? Is that you? Where are you?" He asks confused

"I'm in your head, only you can hear and speak to me. Also, in case you don't want to seem insane you can just think to speak to me"

'That is extremely useful I must say my man' he thinks in an impressed tone

"Ah quite so, it's a little thing I was able to establish" Skeith says, sounding very pleased with himself "By the way" he adds "a doctor is coming"

True to this a doctor dressed in the standard dress of one, a man that looks to be in his 40's. He had a soft yet chiseled face, adorned on his eyes were rounded glasses. His hair was short and combed, a soft smile welcomed Kekaki "So you are Kekaki Hirigaya yes?" He asks in soft questioning tone

'Thanks for little warning, though a bit more time would've helped' he thinks to Skeith, he looks at the doctor "Yeah, I'm Kekaki"

The doctor takes out a clipboard and writes something down on it, Kekaki watches this and doctor

notes this "I'm just going to ask you questions, I'm simply writing down your responses" he says

Kekaki nods "So that was the first one huh? I'll answer ye questions"

"Very well, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" The doctor asks

Kekaki tenses up 'SHIT! The hell I tell him? Skeith? Any suggestions?' he thinks

"Hmm, well we can't tell him about what happened in [The World], certainly not" Skeith responds

'Well then what?!'

"Tell him you were jumped, you still have bruises left over from fighting, that thing" Skeith answers

'Oh right, thanks Skeith' he closes his eyes and speaks "I was, uh, jumped by a few people"

The doctor nods and writes it down "And did you know these people or why they attacked you?"

Kekaki shakes his head "No, I don't know them or the reason on why they attacked me. They just did."

The doctor solemnly nods as he writes more down "I see, I see"

_Hours later_

Kekaki was now outside the hospital, wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with dashed white stripes.

His mother arrived half an hour after he woke up from his three day coma, almost suffocating him by her hug. As he remembers this he shudders

"Your mother" Skeith starts "is quite right in being worried, if she ever finds out about what truly happened..."

'She'll go hysterical as all hell' Kekaki finishes, he notes his clothes 'Forgot I even had this shirt' he looks back to see his mom talking to the people at the front desk

"She certainly is charming" Skeith notes

'Skeith, I swear to God if you try to even FLIRT WITH HER SOMEDAY I WILL THROW MYSELF OFF SOMETHING' He threatens

"Woah, woah! Kekaki what? Why would I even? I'm a bloody A.I, why would I need to be in a relationship with a human?" Skeith says to defend himself

'Because, day to day to day to FUCKING DAY I SEE PEOPLE EYE MY MOM SO MANY DAMN TIMES! IT'S ONE OF THE THINGS WHY I WANT DAD TO MOVE BACK HERE!" He yells the last part out loud, to which some passersby look at him in bewilderment. He shuts his mouth and fumes

"God Kekaki, calm down. I won't try to even flirt with her alright? Christ"

Kekaki takes a few deep breaths, he sighs at the end 'Also, Skeith, how do you know of God and Christ? I thought you didn't know much of the real world?'

Skeith coughs a bit "Ah well yes, it's because of our, let's say, connection. I can kinda, sorta, look through your memories" Skeith stays silent

'Ok, before I blow a gasket, how far can you see?' Kekaki asks, slightly twitching

"I can look through until you're 4, I seem to be unable to look farther" Skeith clarifies "Are you not mad at this? It's odd to be this calm in regard to the last subject"

'Oh, that's because with the memory thing I can deal with. People having the hots for my mom is something I can't control' he explains

"Oh" is all Skeith can say

A hand taps on his shoulder, to which Kekaki turns to see his mom. She was wearing long sleeved lavender shirt with blue jeans, a curious look on her face were helped by soft blue eyes "Are you

alright Kekaki?" She asks

He stiffens up slightly when asked this "Yeah mom, I'm alright!" He gives her a thumbs up

She responds by softly smiling "Very well, let's go home alright? I'll be driving" she says as she walks a bit to the parking lot

"Alright! Bout time!" He exclaims happily as he follows her

[\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

**?**

Ruins of a grand castle lay beyond a gap of water with the only entrance to the Grand castle being a desolate bridge. Small and large mechanical beings were scattered about the castle grounds and outside, all rusted and claimed by the wild

Upon where one would speak to it's king long gone, was a table in it's center with two chairs being seated by The Woman wearing magenta and the silver haired monocle man

The man takes a sip of tea from a cup he was holding, eyeing the details of the room. Tattered cloth flaps in the wind, it's symbol of an archaic bird with triangle of three above it barely being able to be made out. The man sets down the cup "You certainly have a flair of scenic locals" he finally says

The woman laughs in a flattered way "Oh stop you, I thought we'd take a moment to chat here while we wait!" A sly smile on her face

"I appreciate that view that we are given but" he gazes out to the outside, fields upon fields of wildlife can be seen as far one's eye can "Our guest still hasn't arrived"

The woman sighs slightly, rolling her eyes "Come now, she is still relatively new to all this compared to us" she says as she eats a cookie that was on the table

The man nods "I understand that, but" he turns his gaze to the table, assortments of small items were laid out and a tea kettle was there as well. Though he he doesn't pay mind to those, but of five containers of water each holding a strange fruit that resembled a dragon fruit and oddly enough, a lock as well, with all those also lay a small sphere the size of a marble "A test? I think she's being late due to considering to accept or not"

"Ah, well, that's certainly something that would take a bit of time" she says absentmindedly

The man sighs at this "This is why I normally question how you're so strong" he says under his breath

She tilts her head "What was that?" She asks

The man stiffens "Nothing!" He says quickly

The woman stretches from her seat, yawning as well. A bored look on her face is soon broken when she turn to her right and sees something in the space near them "Ah, our guest has arrived!"

A tear in the space between them soon forms, a woman then steps out of it. She wore small pieces of armor that were on her arms, legs and chest. The bottom half of her was covered by the end of a coat, to which ends halfway to her legs. He she was standing quite tall over the two due to what appears to be extremely lengthened heels she was wearing. Her wild and long light grey hair flowed with the soft wind that passed through the chamber, yellow eyes examines both the man and woman.

The seated woman puts her hands together with a wide smile "Our guest of honor has made her appearance! Izuka Narai everybody!" She exclaims as she gets up from her seat, spins around and

then does a presenting pose

The man slowly claps as he gets up from his seat "It is a" he pauses for a moment to look her over, and notes a guard of sorts covering the bottom half Izuka's face "pleasure to meet you"

Izuka remains silent, to which the woman in Magenta breaks easily "C'mon, you speak yes? Cat got your tongue?"

"No mistress, I apologise" Izuka says as she kneels down before the woman

The man grits his teeth slightly as he whispers to his partner "Great, she's still following orders without question"

The woman's expression dampens slightly, though still remains cheerful "Oh with this test she might be able to regain individuality" she whispers back to the man

The man coughs as he looks at Izuka "Izuka, do you know why you're here?" He asks

Izuka nods in confirmation "Yes, you and mistress have devised a test for me to complete" she says

The man smiles slightly "That is correct, your main goal in this test is to draw out the Hero that now resides in Main Line .81311, do you know of that Mainline?"

"Slightly, all I know is that one of Mistress's own was taken down in that Mainline" Izuka responds with

"Well" the woman interjects "That's why we've decided to give you this test, to see how strong you are. The one I had that was beaten was quite weak, so I want you to pick up where she left" she walks over to the table and picks up the five containers and marble "These" she lifts them up "will be your tools kinda, use the fruits to transform civilians into monsters to draw out the hero. Careful though, you only have 5 of these and they're quite irresistible, even for me. The little marble will be used in case you need to take time to recover in case you're beaten before you take out the hero, it'll make a perfect recreation of your Sideline" the woman explains

"So, Izuka" the man starts "Do you accept this test?" He asks

Izuka stand back, determined eyes look into both "I accept"

The woman walks to Izuka and gives her the containers and marble "Good luck!" She says with a wide smile

Izuka bows "Thank you Mistress" a tear forms once more but behind her, she walks through it and it closes up

"So" the man says a few seconds after Izuka leaves "is this test really for her? Or is it for the Kamen Rider?" He asks his partner

The woman responds with a sly smile "Why can't it be both?"


	6. Roost and gaze into the past

Kekaki was typing away on a computer, in a room with a bed, various posters of all kinds with small boxes depicting robots in a corner of the room.

"Kekaki, your room is..." Skeith trails off

Kekaki stops typing, turns to the room, and looks around, he sheepishly laughs "Yeah, not the best of conditions huh?"

"It's not that, your room is in good condition, which is great. But it's the stuff you have" Skeith clarifies

Kekaki gazes around his room and sees the posters and other such things strewn about the room "Eh, I am a teen, there's still that little part of me that greatly likes this stuff. Soooooooooo, yeah" he turns back to the computer and continues typing once more

"I see, well hurry up with the search!" Skeith says in a hurried voice

"Right, right, calm down Skeith I'm trying my best" he types once more "Let's try "The Citadel of Azure""

""The Citadel of Azure"?" He asks, slowly as if remembering something with the name

"Yeah, it's a hotspot for rumors, events, conspiracies, all kinds of things that occurred in last Renditions" Kekaki explains, he looks at the screen that was now presenting an array of articles "Right here we go!"

"""British son of tech moguls plays The World!? Who may he be?" That's interesting, hope I get to meet a Britain. I never got to with Haseo" Skeith says, intrigue in his voice

"Eh, it's a rumour that this Brit is playing the game, many have faked being his friend or something. Whatevs" Kekaki says as he scrolls down

He takes note of an article ""New tech for VR! Sight of games now in the real world!" Kek, bet this thing is going to fail hard. AR combined with VR? That's a be a flop" he continues scrolling down again

_1 hour later..._

A new page was displayed on the screen, an image of a man with white hair, red markings, white armor, and holding two guns that had daggers made of light attached on the bottom of the barrels "So this is Haseo..." Kekaki says in awe "The legendary PKK"

"Yes, that definitely is Haseo. Though that's just him in Xth form" Skeith says noting the image

"Xth form?" He repeats in question "The hell's that? All it says that it is an exclusive class he got called Duel Gunner" Kekaki states

Skeith coughs a bit "Well yes, it is called Duel Gunner, but only to the masses" a pause "Do, do you know of a guild formerly known as Moon Tree?"

Kekaki nods in confirmation "Yeah I know bout them, they're talked about in Haseo's bio thingy. They were a guild set up to deal with PKs and situations where players were being bullied right?"

Skeith laughs at this "Oh fuck no! Most of their members were assholes! Even with Zelkolva their actual Guild master, they were lead by the biggest biggot and madman, bloody Sakaki!" He yells the name in anger

Kekaki scratches his head as he winces "Yeesh Skeith, if your so pissed at the guild then why bring it up?"

"There were some exceptions to the rule of most of them being assholes, Zelkova, Kaede, Atoli and Matsu. Those four helped out quite a bit, especially Atoli and Zelkova"

Kekaki nods "And how does this tie into this "Xth form"?" He pressures on

"Right right, after Haseo fought Corbenik, the eighth phase, he was lost in the sea of data for a while until Zelkova fished him out of it. Haseo, after having a chat with me and with Zelkova hacking various parts of The World, was bestowed the experimental class now known as Duel Gunner" Skeith finishes explaining

Kekaki whistles "Daaaamn, so Duel Gunner was actually hacked in. Who would've guessed? CC Corp said that it was a special gift for him beating all the Tourneys"

"Ah yes, the tourneys" Skeith says in a soft voice, reminiscing over something

"Guessing they were good times?" He asks

A chuckle "Quite so, events aplenty happened"

Kekaki smiles as he closes his eyes, to which he opens as he hears the sounds of swords clashing, incoherent voices talking and yelling, and possibly spells being cast. He looks around the room in surprise only to see nothing of the sort "Skeith?"

Skeith remains speechless for a moment, until he clears his throat "W-well, I guess I'm able to project sounds besides my own voice in your head. Not creepy at all"

Kekaki places his hands in the desk near the keyboard with eyes in slight anger "If you screw me up in anything with that, I swear to God..."

"Hey, that was on complete accident. I didn't know I could do that, now I'll be weary not to do that" he quickly responds with

"Yeah, yeah, sure "accident"" Kekaki says. He yawns and stretches a bit "God, still tired after all that"

"Undoubtedly so, the identity of whatever that thing still illudes me"

He puts a finger to his chin "Yeah, just what the hell was that thing anyway? It just kept screaming and scream, until the end when we heard a woman's call" he shivers a bit "Still gives me chills"

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. Lost to the abyss that is the sea of data..." Skeith goes quite "Fuck, it's scary to think that could've happened to me if the salvaging of R:1's data didn't occur"

"Ey, ey!" Kekaki snaps his fingers "Don't go existential crisis and hypothetical thinking crazy in me!"

"Ah! Apologies!"

A little smile forms on Kekaki's face "Hey, it's alright. We still got a lot of stuff to work through, especially with the time dissonance thingy"

A sigh of relief is heard "Quite Right, quite right. Plenty of events and history is still left unsaid, for now we uncover, for past that we reflect upon the covered"

"Mood" is all he could say

"Eh, what?" Skeith says confused "Mood? As in your current mood?"

He shakes his head "Nope, as in something that you can relate to easily"

"I... See. I've missed out on alot of things haven't I?" Skeith asks

Kekaki laughs at this "Alot!? Oh boi that doesn't even cover it!" He slams down in the keyboard and begins to type rapidly "Prepare to be cultured my friend!"

'I think I've made a terrible mistake' Skeith thinks

Unbeknownst to both a tiny mechanical bug like object was looking at them, a camera in it's eye

[\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\]

The silvered haired and rubbed his chin as he held out his arm out, a screen displayed on his arm coming from a small computer like object "So, it seems the final piece wasn't placed at the end it seems" he looks above, to the skies "Death will soon run amok like it did here 42 years ago, 500 for me"

The woman in magenta was sitting on a bench behind him, a tablet in hand scrolling through a list. She pauses as she looks at the silver haired man "Ah quite so, much time has passed since that piece of her had been here. Sure he is still here, but he hasn't made an appearance last R:2! Most think he's just an urban legend made to boost Canard's reputation!"

The man smiles "I am quite aware of that detail, we could use that to our advantage" he turns to her, and notices the tablet "Still seeing if the list will change? It's been confirmed that no one bows where those two are, much to our chargin"

"I know that but still," An two images were on the tablet, one of a brown haired man Jan wearing a blue and white jacket with a tiger on the back, a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist. He was punching a humanoid robot

The second image had a man with blondish brown hair who was pouring mayonnaise onto ramen, a smile on his face as the onlookers look at him in disgust

Both of these pictures had a purple box at the bottom with white text saying "WHEREABOUTS: UNKNOWN"

A displeased look was on her face "These two, we do not now where they may be. They can cause large trouble for us, especially if they appear to aid Raven"

The man nods "Quite so" closes the screen and raises a finger "But it would be an even greater worry if that Magus appears"

A slight look of dread creeps onto her face "Ah yes, him. He has caused us all a great deal of problems, doesn't help that he has what's essentially an army that is comprised of people who are all one man armies"

The man nods once more and looks upon the sky, the setting sun casting a soft pink across the sky. He takes a deep breath and sighs "These skies, how long will it take for it to cry for the people it will no longer have to see it?"


	7. Dream of electric sheep

_**?**_

_Falling, falling, falling. It felt like water to him, fluid and drifting, no real direction. Kekaki's eyes slightly open as he continues to drift, not moving in his own, simply letting himself move by his body own wishes_

_He stops falling as his foot touch something solid to which he now stands on. Slowly, with his eyes still half closed, looks around where he is. A pinging sound soon rings out with Kekaki's eyes opening fully and widening in surprise_

"What?"

_The darkness underneath him shatters to reveal a hexagonal shape colored a light purple hue, to soon all the darkness around breaks to reveal the same. Far off there a sort perpetual sunset rounding this space. He looks above him and is surprised once more  
_  
"Skeith?"

_Above him high in the sky of this space was Skeith, a scythe in hand, was staring down an entity surrounded in blue flames. "Damnit answer me!" A voice yells out from Skeith, not his but another's. The blue figure says nothing as it charges at Skeith, three blades on it's left arm about to strike him before it's blocked by the scythe_

"What is that thing?"

_"Damnit! Answer me! Tri-Edge!" Skeith roars as the figure, Tri-Edge, and himself soon blitz around the space at insane speeds. As they sped around they struck each other, shockwaves shot out at each hit. As this continued Kekaki was being pushed back by these strikes as he tries to stand his ground  
_  
_Both of them soon enter a lock of blades, both staring each other down intensely "RETURN ALL OF THE LOST ONES!" Skeith yells out in extreme anger as both fly up to the highest point and then crash down to the bottom at insane speeds_

_Once both touch the bottom, all shatters around. The ground under Kekaki shatters and he falls. Tumbling down in the darkness he lands on ground once more, face first  
_  
_Kekaki stands up, rubbing his face, and sees two people standing in front of him. He looks around sees that they're in a ruin of sorts, the moon beaming down it's silvery glow upon them. One of them was wearing spiked red and black armor, his silver hair flowed in the wind, face with red markings was twisted in a look of anger, horror and disgust_

_The other wore a cloak of sorts that reached half of his back, steam punkish clothes dyed a soft blue clothed him. Eyes hidden by orange glasses looks indifferently at the one in red. On his right shoulder a twisted and thin appendage that ended in a curved edge protruded forth_

_"Why!?" The one in red yells, to which Kekaki notes as the same that came from Skeith earlier, to the one in blue "Why Ovan!? Why did you do this!? Do you know how many you've harmed doing this!?"  
_  
_"Yes, I very much do Haseo" The blue figure, known as Ovan, says to the red one, said to be Haseo "I have done all this so you can get stronger! So you can defeat me, and purge me of this disease!" He says. As this going one Kekaki looks over to Haseo, a bit of awe in his eyes_

"So that's how Haseo was before Xth form"

_Tears slowly fell from Haseo as he grit his teeth "And all those people who became Lost Ones, how do they come into all this!? They're in comas for who knows how long, and you caused it!"  
_  
_Ovan shakes head "A necessary evil, but half of those were caused by A.I.D.A, not me" he lowers his head a bit  
_  
_"A.I.D.A my ass! You still made half of those players into Lost Ones!" Haseo continues yelling in anger, tears falling while doing so  
_  
_A small grin forms on Ovan's face "Yes Haseo, get angry! Give into anger so you can defeat me! Give me all your rage and hatred!" Ovan encourages_

_With a face of pure anger, and tears running, Haseo looks at Ovan with determine eyes "If that's what you want, then you got it!" He yells as a grand blade is summoned in his hands while charges forth, the small blades on it spinning rapidly as if it were a chainsaw  
_  
_With a jump Haseo his to strike Ovan, to which he responds with two blades and his claw like extra. All four clash and a large shockwave results. All shatters and returns to darkness, Kekaki falling once more_

_He lands once more, this time on his feet. He looks about and sees a distorted space similar to the first he was in, only he was standing on a mass, of something. He turns and sees Haseo once more, now clothed in white and holding two guns aimed at a large skull like monster  
_  
"Oh holy hell what is that thing!? And I see he's in Xth form now"

_"This, this is the moment where you fall!" Haseo calls out "Your terror and fear you're causing ends here, right now!" A glow of red surrounds him briefly_

_"Even through all you've done, you know nothing of your actions. Yet you still seek chaos!" 7 ghostly figures appear and stand next to him, all in different but sole color. "And for that, you deserve Judgment" all say, as Haseo pulls the triggers of the guns_

_At that, all shatters once more. Though darkness does not greet Kekaki, simply a void of white  
_  
"Well that was one hell of a quick one compared to the other two"

_The void soon gains color and shape as it materializes into a throne room of sorts, but not banners adorned the wall neither was it as large as a normal throne room. A woman wearing Magenta was sitting on a small throne eyeing another woman wearing red who was kneeling before her. Besides the woman in magenta stood a man in a cloak with clicks lining the center, his eyes trained on the woman in red, his silver hair resting on his back  
_  
_"Aroul, stand. You need not act so formal with me! Live a little!" The one in magenta says encouragingly to the one in red, now known as Aroul_

_Aroul stands up and looks at the woman in magenta with sharp green eyes reminiscent of a cat. On her head were cat ears that twitched slightly. "If you want me live a little would it be fine for me to refer you as Titiana?" She asks_

_The woman in magenta, Titiana, beamed a wide and happy "Well of course! It is perfectly fine with me!" She looks at the man besides herself "What of you Flugel? Would it be fine if she referred to you with your actual name instead of "Examiner"?"  
_  
_Flugel looks at Titiana, then at Aroul. He closes his eyes for a moment "If that would speed this discussion, then yes"_

_Titiana claps her hand her hands together "Well you heard that folks! He's fine with that! Silence reigns for a few minutes after that  
_  
_Aroul coughs a bit, that grabs Titiana's attention as she looks into Aroul "You have an assignment for me correct? That's why I'm here yes?"  
_  
_Titiana snaps her fingers in realization "That's right! Flugel?" She looks back at him, to which he was holding a small box with. She takes it with a nod, she stands up from her seat and walks to where Aroul is  
_  
_"Is that for my assignment?" She asks contemplating on the box_

_Titiana nods happily as she opens the box, a black gauntlet lay. A large dome of glass was in the center of it. "This will be crucial for your assignment, you'll be planting A.I that we collected from the last Sideline we destroyed"_

_Aroul nods in understanding "So ya want me to plant an A.I into a computer? Psssshh, easy" she says in slight bravado_

_Titiana shakes her head "No no, you won't be doing it that way. You'll have to enter a program physically to even plant this, and that program we want you to enter is from the Mainline of the that sideline"_

_Aroul steps back in shock "You want me to enter a game physically!? And in Mainline?!"_

_"Very much so, do you still accept?" She asks in a bit of a soft tone_

_A cocky grin on her face showed her slightly pointed teeth "Oh hell yes I'm doing this! Time to cause some havoc!" She takes the gauntlet out of the box and places it on her right hand, to which it fits perfectly "Like a glove"  
_  
_Titiana smiles gleefully as this occurs, she takes out seven discs "You'll need these, it took some time to make them docile" she sighs "But even so, one of them is still acting up so please be careful around this one"  
_  
_Aroul nods with a grin "Got it!" She takes the seven discs. Behind her a tear forms, she turns around and walks through it  
_  
"Wow, what was even all of that?"

_"Kekaki" Kekaki turns to see Skeith towering over him "How are you seeing my memories?"_

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

**Hirigaya Residence, Kyoto, Japan**

The moon shines softly into Kekaki room. Kekaki lays asleep in his bed. Peace was present, until he awakes abruptly and noisy "Ah! My god! HowthefuckdidIevenseethat?! And why!?" He puts a hand to heart as he tries to calm down "Skeith? Do you know what happened?" He asks aloud

No answer comes forth. He sighs and turns over to see the clock, it read "2:53 AM". Turns over again and sighs "God damn, my life is going for a tailspin ain't it?" He chuckles as he closes "But damn it's much than a boring one huh? Minutes after he falls asleep once more


	8. Fruits of sin, bloom

**Danbei Market, Kyoto, Japan**

The sun shine below the clouds, morning has awoken. Even still the market has begun it's life like all days, bustling and moving along with a spring. Many people of all walked to and fro the market, all common sight. Though one sticks a tad out if compared to all

Izuka was standing about, looking at all the passing people. She listens to hear the morning specials being yelled out and offered near her. She felt the people bump into her on occasion. "All this, an astute reason why we've settled for this Mainline" she says to herself quietly, she chuckles "Oh so many are naive, they aren't sure what will even hit them in this day and age"

Her body was covered in large brown cloak, her head concealed by a large brimmed hat of sorts. She walks with a light clatter of jars, most wouldn't think much of it, many think she's wandering vendor or chalk it up to a stand selling something in jars.

She stops briefly and puts a hand to her waist, feeling if the five jars that held the lock shaped fruits still remained. To her delight one was missing, she cracks a dark smile and continues forth.

She passes by one of many alleyways that are plenty near the market, she walks into it and takes out one of the jars. She places it on the ground and turns around, leaving the small alleyway

She continues her walk, eyeing all the items for sale and the shop owners telling out deals and prices for days items that hung around. 'All is soon to come to an end' she thinks to herself

Izuka starts a soft hum, it's tune would make one look for the truth of it's singer. She eyes one of the many stands that were up. She walks over to one of them

Meat was laid out, some ready and others raw. She examines them, her eyes a tad hungry while doing so.

A man behind the stall comes up as he noticed her looking at the items "Ah welcome! Do you need anything for this morning?" He asks warmly

She shakes her head "No, I'm simply looking is all" she says

"You a foreigner?" He asks after taking a few seconds to think

A light pause "You could say that" she looks at another stall next to the one she was at, fruits upon fruits are abundant "I think a found I found what I was looking for as well"

The man nods "I see, happy travels!" He says as he walks to greet other customers that have appeared

She nods as she walks over to the next stall. She looks over the items like she did with the previous, only a bit more glazed. She rustles in her cloak and takes out another container and places it on the table with the various other fruits "Two to go"

She walks away from the stand, a small grin on her face. A hum starts once again as she continues forth with a stride. "Our time is soon Our time is a day of of rejoicing, glory and honor The time of our day is soon, yet known to few and we fight for it Time is a crawl, a crawl is a call, and a call is to raise your arms to rejoice " Izuka sings lightly under her breath

Izuka bumps into a teen who was standing idly by, he falls to the ground in surprise. Izuka stops and offers a hand "Need help? I apologise, I didn't see you"

The teen rubs his back a bit "No worries, I didn't even see ya either!" He laughs a bit as he accepts the help, he gets up and dusts himself off

Izuka takes a jar "Here, accept this as another apology of mine" she hands the teen the jar

The teen looks at the fruit held within confused, he looks at Izuka. She smiled a bit "Don't worry, it's just a special fruit that needed to be soaked in water so it gets great taste!" She waves him off as she leaves "Hope you enjoy it!"

The teen stays quiet for a few minutes until he nods slowly "You're right about that Skeith, she seemed a bit odd"

"Undoubtedly so, that and I felt something very" a pause "off about her, as if she wasn't supposed to be. I also feel it on that fruit"

Kekaki examines the fruit "How so? It's a bit weird looking but there's many fruits out there that look weird but taste amazing"

A sigh "Well yes, that certainly is true. But this fruit, even if it actually is, feels as it shouldn't exist here. An abnormality of sorts"

"Weeeeiiiirrrrdd" he holds it above himself so the sun can shine on it "Think it'd be fine for me to eat it?" Kekaki asks

Skeith screams "OH HELL NO! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT CAN DO IF INGESTED!"

Kekaki flinches in pain "Ow Skeith! Remember that I can hear you just fine! No needs to blow out my damn ears!" He complainsCoughing he speaks "Um, apologies. An overreaction, we don't know what it can do as it is highly unknown thus it's effects are numerous and random"

Kekaki nods "Right, though this thing looks a bit familiar to me. Dunno why"

"I could cross reference your memories to find this fruit if you have seen before" Skeith offers

"Uh, maybe when we're home" Kekaki replies

"Kekaki!" His mother calls out, she was a few stalls ahead of him. A stand holding a small variety of fish was where she was at

Kekaki jogs a bit to her "Sorry mom! A woman bumped into me and I fell, though she gave me this as an apology!" He says as he shows her the jar he was given

"Oh my, are you hurt?" She asks him

He shakes his head "Nah mom, I'm a big tough guy, ain't nothin like a small fall will do me harm!" He cracks a smile

His mom laughs "Oh Kekaki" she says this as she steps closer to him and ruffles his hair a bit

"Mooooommm" he complains "I thought I told you to stop doing that" a weak smile on him

"Well I'm sorry Mr. I'm too big to get my hair ruffled" she retorts

He blushes as he covers his face "Mooooommm"

"Well, well, well, seems we have an embarrassing call out from Mom"

'I sweat Skeith, the next time I'm in that cathedral thing I'm going to kick your ass' Kekaki uncovers his face to see his mom "We got everything?" He asks

His mother nods "That we do, though do you still want to look around? We have time for-"

Shrieks ring out across the market, many people running about, cries of "MONSTERS!" follow suit

"What?" Kekaki says as he looks at the hysteria

"Kekaki! I sense something horribly wrong over in the crowd!" Skeith warns

Soon enough a view opens up from the panicking people in which a being of green skin is visible and it looked like it was attacking others

Kekaki's mother grabs his hand and drags him "It's not safe!" She says

Kekaki stays quiet as he's dragged, but pulls back. This makes his mom lose her grip "Kekaki!" She yells out as she's pushed back by the other people running for safety

"Kekaki... Are you sure about his decision?" Skeith asks lowly

Kekaki closes his eyes, he breathes in deeply and exhales. All falls quiet around him, as if nothing had sound. A lone ping rings out, he opens his eyes as everything regains noise. His eyes were red "Yeah, I'm sure about this. Let's go!" His eyes return to a brown color as he runs in, towards the green monster


	9. Black quills ride on twisted lightning

Screaming, yelling, panic. It fills the air of the market as people run for their lives, as a monster of grey skin and green parts attacks the unfortunate. It swipes at many or it charges at them mindlessly

A child was on the ground hurt, tears in his eyes as he looks at the monster in horror. The creature turns and sees the child, it starts walking towards him. The child responds by trying to back up, hyperventilating and fear gripping at him "M-Mommy!" He manages to cry out before the monster lunges at him

Before both boy and monster can register, a teen strikes the monster with a wooden stick left from one of the stalls. It hits the monster in the face, and with great effort he manages to throw the monster off balance, making it fly a bit as it screams in pain

The teen turns to the kid who he picks up quickly and pushes him to a save direction "Run kid run! Run as fast as you can!" He yells as the kid runs off to safety

He turns to see the monster as it gets back up "Alright Kekaki, you can do this" he says to himself, he readies himself by putting up the stick like a bat. He runs at the beast the monster, ready to swing

The monster makes a hissing noise as it's one of it's arms hits Kekaki in the stomach and sends him flying, he lands on one of the tables of the stalls, to which it breaks and falls

"Kekaki!" Skeith yells

Kekaki gets back, a small smear of blood on his forehead "I'm fine, all's green." He stares the monster down "Think you got something to help me here? Like a health bar, or a clue?"

"I don't know the monster thus unknown variable of how much it can take, though..." Skeith thinks for a moment "Piercing it's head can work"

Kekaki scoffs a bit "With what?" He looks around and sees dented and jagged metal from done broken stalls "I think I know how now"

"Now to lure it and make it ram into the metal"

As both are conversing the monster charges at Kekaki with speed, Kekaki looks up to the monster charging him and narrowly manages to sidestep to the right "Shit!" He calls out

The monster rams into the stall, destroying before it trips and falls to the ground with a skid. Kekaki looks at this small event that occured "It's, kinda dumb I gotta be honest with that. Kinda like it has a one-track mind if sorts" he twirls the stick a bit in his hand.  
The monster soon gets up and hisses more loudly, Kekaki smirks a bit this. He makes a light taunting gesture "Toro! Toro!" He calls out to it. With that it charges once more at him, to which he rolls to left leaving the monster to crash again into a stall

Behind shadows Izuka watches the "Battle" somewhat perplexed "So is he this hero? The one who took down Aroul?" She scoffs "How? He looks oh so weak! I could probably snap his neck in a second!" She says angrily to herself

Another dodge, another crash. "Soooooooooo..." Skeith says a bit bored "Are you going to even kill it? You've been simply making crash constantly"

Kekaki bonks himself on the head as he dodged another rush "Wow yeah, I should really get going on that huh?" He chuckled a bit. He throws away the stick and picks up a metal rod that was laying about. He strikes the ground a few times as he side steps to the right

The monster stands up once more and locks onto Kekaki as he moves, finally he stops as he makes a taunt. The monster rushes once more. Kekaki dodges once, only on this however, he rams the rod into the monster's face

It screeches, but it continues moving forward in pain. It crashes into a stall a final time, as it lays there limp on the ground. A green liquid bleeds out slowly from it's face

Kekaki makes a slightly disgusted face "Yeesh, hope that ain't acidic" he scratches the back of head as he looks on "Welp, that was easy" he mimics pressing a button

"I guess so, that was quite the quick battle. Wonder if there were anym-" Skeith is cutoff as a loud and screeching yowl pierces their ears

"The hell!?" Kekaki covers his ears as he looks at the direction of where it may be coming from. He looks above him as he sees another monster land on top of him, knocking him to the ground

"W-WHAT!?" He says in surprise. The new monster looks at him, killing intent in it's catlike eyes. The body was humanoid, yet it had features of a jaguar. It's nails were long and sharp

"Get off!" Kekaki struggles to move out the monster had him pinned down, it's face gets close to Kekaki's to look at him better. A growl comes out from it, it stands up with it's arms raised.

He closes his eyes as he awaits the painful blow. Yet it never came, slowly he opens one eye to see. He opens the other eye and looks in shock, the monster's strike being held back by large ghostly hands "S-Skeith..." He whispers

With a grunt he speaks "Yeah, that's me. Get a move on, I can only hold this guy back for so long!" He speaks as if he was struggling  
With his free legs he kicks the monster in crotch, and with that the monster backs off and falls with a yowl. Kekaki stands up, a sigh of relief comes from him and Skeith

"This monster, it looks a bit more intelligent than the last one. And nimble at that" Skeith says

"Well yeah, it kinda looks like an evolution of sorts for the last guy" Kekaki adds "And if it is an evolution, the hell we do? I doubt it'd do the same things the last one did"

"Weeeeelllll, you can transform to fight it off. It supplies you with armor and an actual weapon" Skeith offers

"Really? I thought that was just in [The World], not out here in reality. I really doubt I can over ere" Kekaki says with a light scoff

"Then what's that hanging off on the left side of your waist?"

Kekaki moves a hand to his waist, and on his pants were a belt goes, an object hung off. A click is heard as he removes it, he takes it to see it be the belt that had him transform days prior "This is-!"

"Yes! Yes it is! It's the uh, the um, uh..." Skeith falls quiet "Damnit it still don't have a name for this damn thing!" Kekaki snickers a bit at this "Hey, it was a spur of the moment when I made that thing! I didn't know I could do that and as of the hospital I've been trying to give it a name alright! Give me a break!"

Kekaki smiles a bit "Alright alright" he places the object near his waist, and like days before, it shoots a belt around his waist that soon fastens around it

He holds out his hand, and a red disc materializes. He presses the button on the right of the belt, opening the disc compartment. He slams the disc and shuts the compartment. Red markings appear all over his body as places his left hand in the gear.

"Let us commence!"

"Henshin" he spins the gear, causing the markings on him to explode outwards and form rings around him. The rings spin rapidly and soon converge onto him, a sphere of red engulfs once the rings were enclosed tightly. The sphere dissipates to reveal an armoured figure with small spikes coming forth, red, black, and silver adorn him as colors. The curved horn on its head adds to the intimidating appearance it held, not help by the three holes on the marked where eyes should be

The figure examines itself in astonishment "Damn, I look pretty damn edgy" it says in Kekaki's voice, it being distorted as he speaks

"Well excuse me! As I said before it was spur of the moment! I simply imagined my appearance as if it was armor, and thus this is the result!" Skeith yells out

Kekaki winces "Yeesh! Again, I can hear you just fine without you blowing my damn ears out!" He snaps back with

"Know where did that monster go?" Skeith starts, Kekaki looks where it was before to see it gone.

A yowl answers his question as Kekaki spins to the back and sees the monster pouncing, about to hit him. In response he delivers a swift kick to it's chin and then another to it's chest, launching it back

Holding out a hand a scythe forms, he taps the ground and runs at the monster. The monster roars and swings it's seems wildly while charging. Kekaki uses the scythe and pole vaults over the monster while still holding the scythe, he uses the side of it without the blade and strikes it's back

The monster falls wriggling in pain, it slowly gets up. Izuka continues watching this battle with slightly bigger eyes than before "I believe I understand now how Aroul was beaten, though I doubt he can beat me" she says with pride. She holds out a hand and looks at it, yellow lightning sparks and dances within her palm. A grin on her face was wide "A simple Ziodyne can easily take him down" he closes her hand and continues watching the ongoing fight

Kekaki strikes the monster over and over with the shaft of the scythe, all around his strikes hit. "How d'ya like this!?" He says jumping into the air, turning the scythe so it's blade forward, he spins in the air before delivering a blow to the monster as he lands. A wide smile was on his face, even if one couldn't see underneath his helm

"Suuuuuuuuucckkkk ooooonnnn tthhhhaaaaaattttt" he says slowly 'Wait what!?' he mentally screams, slowly he turns around only to see another monster. This one seemed be based upon a snail, behind it done stands seemed to have melted away 'Shit it's an Alien!' he yells internally

"That's bad, and the fact that you're moving and talking slow, it has a damn slow effect! Goddamnit I hated monsters with that skill in [The World] and that still hasn't changed here!" Skeith says

'What do we do? Wait for small ass Hot Wheels to help us?' Kekaki asks 'Or can your manifestations hit fast enough'

"Well when you bring up that... It is a sort of mental ability so it might not be affected by this slowdown" Skeith supplies "I don't know how far my manifestations can go, but I'll try. You, on the other hand, need to turn right the fuck now as the jaguar thing is about to hit you" Skeith adds

'SHIT!' Kekaki yells mentally as he slowly turns and blocks a strike from the Jaguar with his scythe, though the monster did manage to hit his left shoulder 'MOTHERFUCK'

"Alright, let's try this. And Kekaki, suck it up, you lasted a long ass time being beat up to a pulp" Skeith sighs as large ghostly hands emerge from Kekaki's back 'Heh, don't chop people with those hands you hear me?' Kekaki asks "I hear ya" Skeith answers.

The Jaguar monster strike again with Kekaki barely blocking it due to his slow movement. The hands flu out fast out towards the snail monster, who sees them and starts spitting out a liquid at them. The liquid passes through them and hits the ground, making it smoke a bit. Skeith screeches a bit "MOTHER FUCK THAT BURNED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ghost hands slam into the monster, launching it into the air "THAT'S WHAT YA GET YOU DAMN SLOW SPELL CASTER" The hands fly up and send the monster back to the ground, creating a small crater

At that Kekaki moves normally once more, with that he slashes the jaguar across the chest and hits it in the face with bottom of the shaft, sending it staggering back "Thanks for that Skeith. Also, ever heard of therapy? Heard it relieves ya from wanting TO SHOUT RIGHT INTO PEOPLE'S DAMN EARDRUMS!"

"HAVE YOU EVER FELT ACID HITTING YOUR ARMS AND HANDS!? NO!? THEN WHAT OF SLOW CASTING ENEMIES SPAMMING IT!?" Skeith yells back at Kekaki, he falls silent "Oh wait you have experienced monster constantly spamming slow, oops" he coughs a bit "But the acid point still stands"

Kekaki can only respond with a facepalm "Damnit Skeith..." He looks at the crater, and back at the jaguar "Do have any specials I can use? Besides the giant fuck off cannon from last time?"

"Hmmm, Well I do have specials, but I doubt you can pull them off"

"Well if you can, why don't you take control to do it?" Kekaki offers

"Alright, just draw that overgrown and roided up cat to the hermit crab slug and then I'll pull it off" Kekaki remains silent, only to snicker a bit "What?"

"Really Skeith? Really?"

"Oh fuck off, I've been waited for an opportunity to say the first one. And the second one was one I had to make up quickly alright?"  
"Alright!" The monster almost hits Kekaki as he says that, but he manages to pole vault once to towards the crater that housed the snail. The snail monster was starting stir, Kekaki runs over to it and wedges his scythe between a small space between the ground and the snail's shell "Alley ooopp!" He says as he pushed down hard and launches the snail up into the air, it soon falls and lands atop the jaguar.

"It is my turn!" As Skeith declares this, the holes on the helmet glow a crimson light. He holds out the scythe as he runs at both of the monsters, both just standing back up. He appears next to them briefly before saying "Death crawls upon the wicked once more, fear it whether man or beast, as it is simply an inescapable truth. Heed now, a call of the reaper: Gale verum, tacere Requiem Tabernam"

A single feather of black blows in through the winds, it lands on the scythe that lay inches from the Jaguar's face. In a second the wind howls and blows through the entire marketplace, slash marks appear all over the walls and other places. Skeith stood behind both monsters as he dismisses the scythe, as soon as he does both fall apart.

"And that my friend, is how you deliver the most epic and highly extra attack on some lowly "elite" mooks" the glow on the eyes fades away as Kekaki puts a hand to his head "Goddamn Skeith, you freaking wrecked them a thousand ways to Sunday" he says in disbelief

"Ah yes, that I did" Skeith says smug and satisfied "I needed to relieve myself after being cooped up for I guess 42 years"

Kekaki laughs "Yeah, I bet if that were me I'd bust out some OP ass shit right out!"

Izuka held deathly eyes as she stared down Kekaki, she removes her cloak and the hat. Her yellow eyes spark out electricity wildly, as did her body "ZIODYNE GATE!" She yells out

"What!?" Both yell out "Kekaki! Above you!" He looks up, but he doesn't react fast enough. What can only be described as the Holy Divine judgment of Zeus and all thunder gods strikes Kekaki dead on

The armor he wore turns red and shatters into data as he collapses onto the ground. Izuka walks out from the nearby alleyway and steps before Kekaki "And so the reaper is smited" she laughs "Oh death is taken out by god, simply poetic!" She smiles evilly

She soon cackles "Oh Titiana! You gave such a simple job to do, I must say it was a bit of a bore!" She gloats. She does so, Kekaki stirs and speaks hoarsely "Is this a game to you?" Izuka jumps back in surprise "How!? I hit you Ziodyne Gate!" Her eyes turn from glee to anger

He holds out her hand and a lance of sorts appears "Bastard!" She yells out as she jumps, preparing to end him. A ghost of a hand catches her and spear "WHAT!?" is all she could say  
before she was thrown far from Kekaki

Kekaki stands back up, light blood on his face, clothes ripped a bit. He stares Izuka down, eyes of crimson stare down eyes of topaz "I ask again, us this just a game to you!?"

Izuka simply stared in shock and horror as this unfolds. She grits her teeth and tightens her grip on the lance "If it means taking you down! Then ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it certainly is!" She responds with

Kekaki bows his head in acknowledgement, the belt he wore was still on. He places his left hand on the gear "So, that's your answer..." He lifts his up to see Izuka, his eyes glowing a bloody blaze. Red marking appear all over his body "Then it is time you reap what you've sowed!" He yells out, in his own voice and Skeith's


	10. Salvation upon a call of a name

"Henshin!" Kekaki yells out hitting the gear hard. Sparks fly out as it spins, the markings explode out and form rings that soon spin around him. The rings converge back into him and envelop him again, a sphere of red forms but soon dissipates. It leaves Kekaki armored once more as before, he holds out a hand and his scythe comes forth

Izuka stares him down with mad eyes, her expression hidden by her mask of sorts. Her grip on the lance ever tighter "So you think you just waltz back up from taking on that huh? Well lemme tell ya, no one ever gets to live to tell that tale!" She yells

"Well I guess death will have another story to tell it's reapers" Kekaki says, before laughing a bit in his slightly distorted voice. "Oh wait, one of his reapers is already here" he says in Skeith's voice

"Why you!" She says angered, she slams the bottom of her lance to the ground. This causes a surge of lightning to pass through all, except her and Kekaki "Let the games begin!" She says madly, yet with a tone of anger

"They will not begin! They will end here and now!" He yells back at her

_** T**_

With the ground cracking beneath both of them, they clash. The lance and scythe clash, a large wave reverberates and causes winds to blow any remaining stands nearby to fall apart

Both struggle to push each other, their placement going lower or higher. The tie breaks as both jump back as they struck their weapons against the other's.

Lightning crackles as a sharp bolt is launched at Kekaki, he dodges but it strikes on the shoulder. A pained grunt, but he still charges forth scythe in both hands

'So a Zio won't be effective against him huh?' behind Izuka's mask a grin with gritted teeth was on her 'Let's amp it up then!' She starts spinning her lance, lightning coursing through it. She jumps to avoid a swing from the scythe aimed at her, with her height gained she strikes at Kekaki's chest using the bottom end of the lance

Kekaki is struck on the chest, a loud boom is heard as he's sent back fast. He holds tightly onto his scythe as he stabs it into the ground, it stops his flight abruptly as he stands shakily. A large gash was left on the ground as he raises his scythe once more

He looks at Izuka, his "eyes" empty as he stared her down. He runs at her once more, causing Izuka to step back in surprise 'He just won't quit huh?' She slashes at the air in front of her, towards. The air contorts to form blades of air that are launched towards Kekaki

He manages to dodge most of them, and he slices the rest of them apart. He is soon in front of Izuka, who stares at him in shock "Strike one" he simply stated as he decks her in the face.

The punch sent her flying and crashing into a building, breaking a wall. Red lightning crackled off his fist, his body motionless as he stares off

Izuka digs herself out of the rubble that was formed and stands up shaking a bit. "Damn..." She looks at him with angered "That hurt you know?" She opens her hands and lightning dances off them, she makes her hands into fists causing the lightning to course through her arms

Kekaki raises the scythe in defense, immediately he gets blown back by force. He skids to a halt and stabs the top of his scythe into the ground to recover breath, he looks up to Izuka standing where he was moments prior

"Didn't your parents tell you not to play with electricity?" Izuka says tauntingly, he the lightning around her intensifies "Because mine didn't!" She runs at him, though it looks more like teleportation than running, and strikes him square on the chest with her fist

Before he is flung back he grabs ahold of Izuka's arm with both hands "What!?" She yells in surprise, soon after Kekaki is sent flying back still holding onto her. With a grunt and great force he throws Izuka far from him

From the force and speed Izuka crashes into an upper level of a building, Kekaki slams into a wall back first. Izuka stands up, glass shards embedded into her skin, scratch marks were all around her. She breathes sharply "I... See that I underestimated you..." She says barely with much breath

Kekaki unsticks himself from the wall he crashed into, and looks at where he threw Izuka. He sees her staring him down mad angered eyes, under the helm he cracks a dumb grin 'I've certainly pissed her off huh? Good' He starts running, towards the building Izuka was at

"What?... What's he planning...?" A wicked smile was on her face as lightning shoots out from her body "It doesn't...matter... what he does..." From below she saw Kekaki running up the outside of the building 'How? No matter' she steps out of the window and starts running down

Both were now running on the building, one up and the other down, toward the other. Lightning surrounds Izuka for the countless times as she zooms in faster, ready to give a punch. Kekaki steps to his right before she could deliver a blow, he summons his scythe, he spins around once, and with the blunt back of the blade he strikes Izuka square in the face

The force of the impact shatters Izuka's face guard thing, revealing her mouth. "Strike two" Kekaki says he jumps off the building, below Izuka falls into the rumble made from the battle. He lands safely but he shakes a bit

The holes on the helmet glow red as he looks at Izuka's body rising once again. Her hair was disheveled and dirty, she puts a hand to her face and feels around. A look of shock were in her eyes, then it devolves into pure rage "YOU. BAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRDDDDDDDDD!"

Her entire body engulfs in lightning, her eyes a sick amber. She disappears for a split second before slamming hard into Kekaki, knocking him onto the ground. She slams her fists at his chest, his face, all over "YOU. FUCKING. BLOODY. BASTARD!" She delivers one more hit that creates a boom of lightning and a large crater

Her breath shaky, Izuka steps back staggered with glee. She looks onto Kekaki's body, which was a few inches imbedded into the ground. She laughs wildly "FINALLY! YOU'RE DONE!" She continues laughing as she throws her head at the sky in victory

As she was laughing, unnoticed Kekaki starts to lift himself up from his imprint. Red lightning was jumping off of him slightly, he was breathing hard as he appeared limped.

Izuka stops mid cackle as she realizes that he was standing up, she lowers her head to his eye level. She tilts her head slightly, her eyes wide "So, you got a death wish?" Kekaki remains silent at that, Izuka chuckles lightly "Any, last words?" She says as her spear appears in her hands

"Two:" In a blur Kekaki was positioned in front of Izuka, his fist flying at where her heart is. He stops just shy of her heart "Rail Shot" red lighting shoots out of him, soon converging onto the point of his fist. A huge surge of lighting blasts through on the back of Izuka's heart though no visible marking was left from the shot

Izuka staggers back, almost falling. She uses her spear to support herself as she clutches her heart "M-m-my h-h-heart..." She staggers back once more, she kneels in pain. She looks up to see Kekaki "W-w-who t-the hell a-are you?" She asks in fright

"Me?" Kekaki chuckles a bit, the holes on the helmet glow "I am a normal kid, and I am a revenant of the past" both Kekaki's and Skeith's voice come out "A long time has passed since I have lost all, and little has passed since I gained this power. My soul cries out for revenge, and for justice! My past is of trails and loss! My present is of hell, and I will change that here and now!" Behind him, Skeith manifests behind fully, though it looked like a ghost

Izuka stands up as she slams her fist where her heart is, lighting passing through. She looks at the appearance of Skeith and stands frozen in terror. "Who I am, my name is of heroes I do think you're acquainted with, and it is of a group that I was a part of that is long since dead!" A single loud ping is heard, Skeith's apparition roars but makes no noise "You and who ever you are with will be made sure to remember who. I. Am!"

Red marking appear all over the armor "I AM! KAMEN RIDER RAVEN!" He yells this aloud in a booming voice, Izuka steps back once more. Kekaki, now Raven, puts a hand to the gear of the belt "Let's give ya an old classic of Riders" the apparition dissapears, he spins the gear and runs. The markings on him fly out and form circles in the air, he jumps into the air and assumes a kicking position "Data Discharge! KICK!"

Izuka's eyes widen as Raven passes through the circles faster and faster until his foot connects with her face. She's sent flying back, into a wall she crashes into. She lays there slumped, in her hand was a marble

Raven looks upon this silently, he hold out his right arm out "Let's end this now" an outline of a cannon of sorts forms around the outstretched arm, he aims it at Izuka "Data Drain!" The cannon fires tendrils of data at Izuka's body. In the closed hand where the marble was, Izuka brings out her remaining strength and crushes it. She's soon enveloped a black substance and dissapears, the tendrils hit where she was and contract back into the cannon.

Raven dismisses the cannon. He breathes heavily as he looks towards the sky, the morning sun now starting to be sun of noon. He gives out a sigh of relief "Just... What have I gotten myself into?" He asks aloud

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

Above one of the building that overlooked the battle, stood Titiana and Flugel. Titiana had a dreamy expression "Oooohh, this is truly wonderful! A new Rider has been born, a time of celebration!"

Flugel has a stern expression "Celebration? Hardly, we have simply gained a new enemy to which we don't know the variables of!" He says in anger

She waves him off "Pish posh, does it matter in the long run? I don't think so, all that matters now to me is a celebration for this new Rider!" She does a small little dance in excitement

Flugel sighs in resignation "It... Doesn't matter in the end" he says in a sad tone of sorts

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

**thavb ylzpklujl, mbfbrp, qhwhu**

Upon trees the soft glow of the setting sun was dimming down, leaves were falling about. Under one such tree leaned a teen about 18, his eyes closed while he held a card in his hand. His clothes were of white and black adorned him, next to him was a black motorcycle.

A soft breeze passes the forest, and the teen opens his eyes. His soft blue eyes shone in the dinning sunlight. He cracks a wide smile "Finally, a new Rider has declared themselves" he takes out a card from his pocket

On the card was a pale man with white hair, he wore light armor of gold, his chest exposed and revealing a gem of sorts in the center. The teen smiles as he looks at it "You're pretty happy about that too aren't ya?" He asks it

From the trees rustling is heard, the teen gets off from the tree and looks up "C'mon out! I know who the hell ya are and the hell you can do!" He exclaims out to the forest

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

**jvzkf, argre**

The moon of full was high within the sky, upon a city of lights. Cars were moving about, people, and even some pets. Upon one of the tall building sat two young men, one a red jacket and the other glasses with a uniform of a school of sorts

Next to both of them three mechanical things were jumping and dancing about, two of them were flying and resembled a wasp and a grey beetle. Under those flying was what resembles a coyote, it was howling loudly at the moon

The man wearing glasses chuckles as looks on the scene, the one in red simply gave a small smirk and a tired look. The one in glasses turn back and looks at the city "Ah, it has been a while I must say. It brings me great joy to know a new Rider has been declared!"

The tired man nods and shrugs "You're right about that, been a while. 5 months since we met Jess?" He asks to the one in glasses

The one wearing glasses nods "Yep, 5 bloody months!" He stands up from where he was sitting "But now! A new Rider has been declared! His powers, his history, his name, everything is a mystery! And we shall see if this Rider is friend or foe!" He spins in place "Ah, such mystery!"

The red man stands up and walks a bit to the left to avoid being hit by the spinning "Yeah, it's one hell of a mystery" he looks back onto the mechanical creatures who were going a bit wild "Should we calm then down before they cause accidental property damage?"

The man in glasses stops spinning and turns to the creatures "I think we should"

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]

**?**

In a void of white, a patch of black lay. Black dots floated and danced around a figure that seemed to sleeping. The figure in the center wore white, with black interspersed within it. The figure stirs, and then opens her eyes. Her eyes red as if stained with blood, a child's giggle comes from her

"I'm home"

**A Raven's Squall Prologue Chapters: End**


End file.
